Maman, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un
by lady draygone
Summary: Hermione connaît son texte par cœur. Ce sera formel. Formel et indiscutable. Mais cela n'empêche pas la peur. Ni le hasard. Et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu?


— Papa, Maman, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Hermione soupira. Ça n'allait toujours pas.

— Papa, Maman, je fréquente un garçon.

Elle soupira plus lourdement encore. Avec le stress, elle serait capable de faire un horrible lapsus. Deux tremblements de mâchoire de trop et elle leur sortirait « fricoter » au lieu de « fréquenter ». Et par Merlin, son père ne s'en remettrait pas.

Non, elle allait rester sur ce qu'elle avait mûrement réfléchi et répété maintes fois devant sa glace.

— Papa, Maman, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de très important à mes yeux.

Voilà, elle resterait sur ces quelques mots qui formaient un bon début. Inutile d'apprendre plus de deux phrases, ses parents la couperaient quoi qu'il arrive par une pluie de questions.

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, réajusta sa robe, puis ses bracelets. Elle regarda sa montre et considéra les vingt minutes qui lui restait.

Elle inspirait profondément lorsqu'une porte claqua à l'étage inférieur. Elle fronça les sourcils, alarmée, avant de descendre les escaliers aussi vite que ses escarpins le lui permirent. Elle déboula rapidement dans la cuisine où sa mère, lui donnant le dos, s'affairait aux fourneaux.

— Papa est sorti? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Mme Granger répondit par l'affirmative avant de se retourner.

— Oh, Hermione, tu es magnifique! S'exclama-t-elle en découvrant les atours de sa fille.

Mais déjà Hermione n'écoutait plus, insensible aux compliments maternels depuis déjà quelques années, elle était en outre préoccupée par l'absence de son père. Mme Granger ne put que remarquer le tourment de sa fille.

— Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

Hermione sembla revenir à la réalité.

— À vrai dire, j'aurais voulu vous parler… À tous les deux de préférence, mais…

Elle ne savait plus très bien comment aborder la chose. Elle avait déjà tout planifié, à la virgule près de la moindre de ses phrases, mais le départ importun de son père la déstabilisait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se sentait désarmée face à sa mère, aux réactions beaucoup plus imprévisibles que celles de Mr Granger.

— C'est quelque chose de grave? Demanda Mme Granger d'un ton hésitant où perçait presque l'inquiétude.

— Non, non! S'empressa de la rassurer Hermione. C'est juste délicat. Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

— C'est un garçon? Questionna sa mère, perspicace.

Hermione regarda sa mère qui semblait à cet instant pétiller d'espoir et de malice. La jeune femme ne put qu'hocher la tête. Mme Granger s'empressa de l'entraîner à sa suite vers le salon. Tant pis si la dinde venait à brûler. Elle allait avoir sa première conversation mère-fille avec Hermione. Elle en aurait presque sauté de joie.

Sagement assise sur le canapé, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, Hermione essayait de ne pas trop regarder sa mère, assise à ses côtés, qui la fixait les yeux brillants, avides.

— Je t'écoute, déclara Mme Granger, en essayant de ne paraître ni trop curieuse ni trop empressée.

— Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire.

— Il est de ton école? Demanda la quadragénaire, faisant voler en éclat toutes ses résolutions d'écoute et de patience.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête.

— Nous sommes dans la même année.

— Oh! S'exclama la mère, pour un rien, il fallait l'avouer. Comment est-il? Il travaille bien, au moins?

— Hum, oui... Il est dans la moyenne. Mais il a toujours eu un projet professionnel très arrêté et travaillait en conséquence. Il a eu d'excellentes notes dans les matières concernées, tenta d'éluder Hermione.

La réponse sembla convenir et sa mère lui en demanda plus.

— Il est… Il est gaucher. Comme Papa. Et il est très drôle. Il aime beaucoup faire le malin. Ginny dit qu'il est même très doué pour le faire! Sourit Hermione.

A ce sourire, sa mère sut qu'elle n'aurait plus à solliciter sa fille. Sa langue, ou plutôt son cœur, venait de se délier.

— Il fait souvent perdre des points à sa maison avec des bêtises, fit Hermione exaspérée. On s'est souvent retrouvés confrontés cette année, parce que McGonagall me faisait surveiller ses retenues. Mais ce n'est pas là qu'on s'est… rapprochés.

Mme Granger sourit. Sa fille était toujours aussi pudique.

— On s'est toujours beaucoup croisés à la bibliothèque. Il empruntait souvent des livres sur la science des baguette ou sur les guerres entre espèces magiques. Et puis, un jour… Par Merlin, c'est tellement bête! On s'est disputés pour un livre. Je le voulais absolument mais il avait déjà la main dessus. On s'est vraiment pris la tête et on s'est fait chasser de la bibliothèque par Mme Pince. La honte de ma vie, gémit Hermione.

Sa mère lui caressa le dos, compatissante. Mais curieuse de connaître la suite. Hermione fut à cet instant soulagée de l'absence de son père. Elle n'aurait jamais pu confier tout cela. Or, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Même Ginny n'était encore au courant de rien.

— Quand j'ai voulu l'emprunter le lendemain à la première heure, il n'y était plus. J'étais folle de rage! J'étais sûre que c'était lui qui l'avait pris. Et il a eu le toupet de me dire que non! Bien sûr, j'avais raison…

Hermione soupira.

— C'était peu avant Noël. Tous les jours j'allais voir à la bibliothèque. Tous les jours le livre n'y était pas. Alors j'allais le harceler. Il me répondait toujours avec son petit sourire narquois, presque guilleret, alors que je l'agressais presque. Et j'ai finis par m'y perdre. Je n'allais plus à la bibliothèque mais je continuais de le chercher. C'était comme un jeu.

Hermione risqua un œil vers sa mère. Toujours à l'écoute, elle paraissait attendrie.

_Et puis, le matin de Noël, j'avais un cadeau de plus qui m'attendait. C'était le livre. Tout neuf, avec un petit mot. Il m'invitait à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

Les yeux de Mme Granger pétillèrent un peu plus encore si c'était possible. Ce garçon lui paraissait charmant.

— Je lui ai répondu par hibou que son invitation me faisait plaisir mais que j'avais peur que l'on nous voie ensemble. Il m'a alors dit qu'il s'attendait à cette réponse, et c'est pourquoi il m'invitait ce jour-là à la bibliothèque.

— Tu as accepté? Demanda Mme Granger, le cœur battant follement.

Hermione affirma d'un mouvement de tête.

— Comme prévu, nous étions seuls. Il m'a parlé du livre.

Hermione rigola.

— On a vraiment dû passer une heure à parler de ce fichu bouquin.

Elle arrêta subitement de rire et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge.

— Et puis il m'a embrassée. Comme ça. Sans prévenir.

Les lèvres de Mme Granger formèrent un petit « o » d'émerveillement. Elle semblait vivre l'histoire à mesure que sa fille la racontait.

— J'étais totalement perdue. Parce qu'il me plaisait vraiment. Mais que je ne savais pas si c'était réciproque ou s'il voulait juste s'amuser.

Hermione coula un nouveau regard vers sa mère qui ne comprenait pas. Elle expliqua.

— C'est un très beau garçon. Et un très beau parti aussi. Il est très apprécié de la gente féminine à qui il le rend bien.

Mme Granger hocha la tête, contrite. Elle posa la main sur celle de sa fille, et l'encouragea à continuer.

— Alors, je lui ai dit que je ne comprenais pas. Il m'a dit que lui non plus. Que pourtant je n'avais rien au coin des lèvres. Qu'il en avait juste eu envie. Et qu'il l'avait fait. Parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il en avait envie. Et que ça faisait longtemps aussi qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Le sourire revint fleurir les lèvres de Mme Granger à ces derniers mots. Elle appréciait vraiment les manières de ce garçon.

— Et alors là, poursuivit Hermione, j'ai eu la deuxième honte de ma vie. C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé.

Sa mère ouvrit de grands yeux, agréablement surprise de l'assurance de sa fille.

— Mais il n'y a rien de honteux à cela, Hermione! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Non, Maman. Pas ça… Ce que j'ai dit ensuite…

Elle soupira, piteuse.

— Bien sûr, il était assez surpris. Alors j'ai cru bon de me justifier. Comme il l'avait fait. Sauf que je lui ai dit « Moi aussi ». Évidemment, il n'a pas compris. J'ai donc ajouté « Tout ce que tu viens de dire… Moi aussi ».

Mme Granger fit une petite moue moqueuse. Il n'y avait rien de bien méchant, mais elle concédait que sur le moment, sa fille n'avait pas dû paraître d'une grande éloquence.

— Et alors ? S'enquit Mme Granger.

— Alors, il a ri. Et j'avais honte. Vraiment honte. J'aurais même fui en courant, s'il n'avait pas pris ma main dans la sienne pour m'en empêcher et m'embrasser à nouveau.

Mme Granger manqua de frapper dans ses mains de contentement. Elle était ravie. Ravie.

— Et donc, tu sors avec?

Hermione se sentit soudainement gênée. Sa mère se dit qu'il était un peu trop tard pour cela.

— Oui, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Le sourire de Mme Granger rassura sa fille. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

— Ça fait quoi, maintenant? Demanda-t-elle. Six mois? Un peu plus? Noël n'est pas si loin que ça, mais ça passe si vite!

Elle semblait comptait mentalement. Nous étions le deux juillet.

Hermione commença à s'agiter sur son séant.

— C'était l'année dernière, Maman, souffla-t-elle en se triturant les doigts.

— De quoi? Lâcha Mme Granger ne sachant trop si elle avait mal compris ou juste mal entendu.

— C'était Noël de l'année dernière.

— Tu veux dire… Ça fait un an et demi, réalisa Mme Granger. Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant?

Elle paraissait vraiment offensée.

— C'est que j'avais peur, vraiment peur, que ce ne soit qu'une passade. Je ne pouvais pas vous parler d'un garçon si ce n'était pas sérieux. Surtout pas de lui si l'on sait que…

Elle s'interrompit soudainement.

— Si l'on sait que, répéta sa mère, encourageant la suite, essayant de ne pas imaginer le pire.

— Si l'on sait ce que vous connaissiez de lui.

Mme Granger fronça les sourcils. Soudainement suspicieuse.

— C'est un Serpentard, lâcha Hermione avant de ne plus en avoir le courage.

Les yeux de sa mère s'agrandirent une seconde avant de retrouver leur taille normale et leur forme en amande. Elle aurait dû s'en douter dès qu'elle eut appris que ce garçon avait un talent pour faire le malin.

— J'aimerais le rencontrer, déclara soudainement Mme Granger.

Hermione regarda sa montre.

— Eh bien, justement, il ne devrait plus tarder. Il m'accompagne à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Je lui ai demandé de passer me chercher pour que vous le rencontriez. Dommage que Papa ne soit pas là.

Elle avait lâché sa tirade sans s'arrêter une seule fois et avait conclu d'un rire nerveux.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit à ce moment-là.

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds et se déplaça une nouvelle fois aussi vite que ses talons lui permirent. De près suivie par sa mère, elle alla ouvrir la porte.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière fit un pas à l'intérieur et salua dans les règles de la bienséance la plus totale Mme Granger. Il lui offrit un bouquet de fleurs raffinées avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa fille tout en lui prenant délicatement la main.

Mme Granger en oublia ce qu'être un Serpentard pouvait impliquer. Elle était conquise.

— Maman, déclara Hermione les joues rosies, je te présente Blaise Zabini. Blaise, voici ma mère.

Une nouvelle fois, les phrases de coutume furent savamment placées et le couple ne s'attarda pas. Il transplana sous le regard ému de Mme Granger. Sa fille fréquentait quelqu'un. Sa fille lui avait présenté quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un apparaissait comme un jeune homme charmant. Mais ce que Mme Granger retenait surtout c'était la conversation qu'elles avaient eu. La toute première en son genre. Et Mme Granger aimait cela.

Pourtant, de nouveau seule, un problème épineux lui vint à l'esprit.

Ne manquait plus qu'à informer Mr Granger. Et la tâche ne serait pas aussi facile que ce qu'elle avait été à l'instant.

Ce n'était pas _dommage_ que son mari n'eut pas été là, songea-t-elle. C'était de la _chance_.

Et pour tout le monde.


End file.
